Reality Sucks
by LECandeh
Summary: Danny, Paulina, Kwan, Dash, Tucker, Star, and Sam are all put on a reality show. The point of the game? To find out the true identity of a certain ghost boy? Can Danny keep his cover before someone finds out his secret?
1. Life a little screwy

**Candeh- **Oh kay, new story. Don't shank me because I started another one without updating on my other ones. I've been watching reality shows lately and –BAM- it come to me. How about a Reality Show Danny Phantom style? What other type of show would get more action, drama, and other reality show stuff, huh?

I guess this'll be a bit of a mix on The Gauntlet and The Duel. Mmmnn… reality TV.

**Summary- **The search for the true identity of Danny Phantom has been uplifted in Amity Park like a monsoon. So it wasn't a surprise when Buck Dakens, hit reality show producer and biggest con-artist to ever make it out of Amity Park successful, decides to create his own town's drama into reality TV. Danny and the others have been put on a reality television show- the catch? First one to find out who Danny Phantom really is, wins the prize money. It doesn't help that Vlad and his groups have been tuning in for the show either, and, not to mention, the small hints that have been dropping around the house…

Hope you enjoy…

**Chapter One:**

Buck Dakens had one been the type of child to test the water before jumping in. He was the first one to stick the tip of his biggest toe in before taking his final leap before plunging in. As an eight year old child, Buck could remember himself standing over the high jump into the big deep end and taking a large inhale before looking down to the coaxing children below him.

In high school, Buck had never been voted most popular or smartest kid. He never got any girls, and his grades hadn't been exactly up to the T. In short, Buck had been exactly what his father had told him he was, a messed up, low-life kid.

And now, sitting in his office as he watched the rather large flat screen flicker on and off the news, Buck Dakens had proved the children below the high dive, the kids in high school, and his father wrong. That child was gone, lost underneath piles of chlorine pool water. And look at him- big, important business man with a neat suit and tie, just like his father wanted him to be. Never again to test the water before he leaps.

He sighs to himself as he looks around his clean office, decorated with the most expensive equipment known to the city this day, but because for once in his career, Buck Dakens had been out of ideas. "It's horrible, Mr. Dakens," Says the brunette secretary from behind him as she pours his morning coffee and leans her curvy body across his front desk.

Buck grimaces. He'd been planning on firing Stacy the secretary for a couple of weeks- he'd preferred red heads- but she'd been practically glued to his leg like a tumor. But, although his discomfort for the woman laying in front of him, Buck could not help but to agree with the poor woman, "Buck," He tells her, for he had been "seeing" her for the past few weeks, "You can call me Buck," and to this the woman smiles. Buck, however, kept his face still, "You're right," He says, looking back at the news screen, where a camera points close up to a flying boy with pale white hair and bright green eyes, "It's completely horrible." But Buck hadn't really cared much about the town's health, at all. It was this Danny Phantom who'd been loosing him the most money.

"I can't believe he's so hard to catch."

"I can't believe he's lost me so much money."

"You're so silly, Buck," The brunette giggled, tossing her faux extensions about the business man's desk. But Buck had not quite felt silly. For the first time in his business career, he'd felt complete useless. With one last look at the cheap brunette, he flicked his finger and ordered her out of the room. She left, of course, with a pouty mouth and tears in her eyes, but when Buck knew that he was alone, he slouched over in his big rolling chair and sighed.

Ever since the first appearance of this ghost kid Buck had been in complete debt. He was still completely successful, for course, but the money in his wallet had thinned as well as the furniture in his house. Having been completely disgusted with a smaller flat screen, Buck had decided that Danny Phantom had been his biggest problem. And he tuned in every week for the news update.

But it was this last week that had pushed him over the edge. It was in that past week that Danny Phantom had made a recent appearance on one of Buck's latest shows and knocked over the entire filming equipment before covering it over in a complete sheet of green goo. The show, unfortunately, had been cancelled and, as for Buck's boss, he'd been so angry that he'd told Buck he'd have to re-earn his promotion.

And now, tired and promotion-less, Buck Dakens sits on his rolling chair in complete blanks. He stares forwards at the television screen as it zooms quickly to catch up with the ghost boy as he parades around town, zapping down buildings and cars in chase of a rather invisible something. The police below aim their guns, but as they shoot, the ghost is gone, disappearing from the camera's sight.

"That dammed kids costing me a fortune!" He said blankly to the reporter on screen, "It's not news, it's a rip off!" And with that, he swung his arms over the desk and sent the stapler hurdling to the ground. And than it hit him, harder than he'd realized it, what he'd do. And Buck pulled himself up from his chair and snapped into the cold air of his business office, "Danny Phantom," He said with a flashy business man's smile, "You are going down."

Buck pulled open the door to his boss' office and smiled his signature smile before slamming down a load of paper work at his desk. "This better be good, Daken's," The greedy old man looked up from behind his morning coffee, "Because I'll have your ass if it isn't."

But Buck, sure of himself once again, whistled and leaned forwards, coming nose to nose with the old man, "Mr. Peterson, if you will," He said happily, "I have come up with the idea that will send your business flying- no- _soaring_ out of the roof here."

Harold Peterson's face remained completely blank, "But we just bought new lightings for the roof, Mr. Dakens, and if you and the little ghost child are planning on whipping those out as well, I'd-"

"Mr. Peterson," The business man said with a little flicker of confidence dying, "You give me no credit. I am about to show you the greatest idea I've come up with in centuries, and you bring up a minor detail such as broken equipment?"

"If this doesn't take less than five minutes…."

"It'll be worth the speech, Mr. Peterson, I swear it."

"You bet your ass, Buck Dakens, or I'll…"

"Have my ass, I know. And you know what?" Buck had always reeled in customers with his offers, "I'll hand it to you myself if this one doesn't knock you out of the park."

"Cut it with the metaphors, Dakens."

"Got it," And with that, the business man of a close forty leaned in closer and opened the large paper, containing the single photograph of a certain green-eyed ghost.

**Casper High school**

"A reality television show star!" In the twinkling yes of the fifteen year old girl, you could almost see stars. She held the doorframe like a walking stick and then turned to meet the eyes of her blonde friend.

Star, who was all but one, blinked viciously, "Reality television," she said to her friend, smiling, "You have no idea, Paulina, how many doors that'd open for me."

Pauling laughed, flicking back her perfect hair, "Forget about 'Girls Gone Wild', Star." And to this the blonde huffed. The others in front of her chatted to themselves and she yanked out her nail filler from her purse and began feverishly filling.

"Well, I wouldn't count on anything better," She sighed, staring at the pack of kids in front of her, "not with the other people he's picked." And Paulina looked around; a blonde football jock, a mysterious sporty girl, a techno geek, a goth girl, and Danny Fenton.

Maybe her friend was right. "What is this show anyways?" She called out towards the others in front of her. In response to hearing her voice, the others turned with complete curiosity.

"That's what you get," the second girl to the left of her responded. She had been rummaging through her backpack for hours and finally, she came across a bright yellow headband, which she placed on top of her long wavy head of hair, "That's what you get for signing the contract before actually reading it," she paused, and turned to actually face the dumbfounded Paulina, "You did read the contract, didn't you?"

Paulina's eyes flickered, and the blonde football star in the back blinked, "She's still hot," he muttered to himself, and the second football star next to him nudged him quickly.

There was a sudden giggle from behind them, but it was strong and hard. The occupants in of the room turned around sharply to face Buck, "No need to read the contract, darling," he said, staring down at the obviously confused young girl, "it's actually quite simple, really."

"Simple," From the shadows, the girl in purple and black chuckled, "how can a reality show be simple? They're completely scripted!"

Buck tried not to strangle the girl and he resisted by pacing back and forth on the wooden ground below him, "Ah, my child, you no nothing about television. This is an entirely real series- with entirely real high school children."

From the very back, the raven haired boy shook nervously. Everyone passed him a quick glance as they watched him shiver and bite carefully his nails. Paulina rolled her eyes as Valerie leaned in close, "Uh, are you okay?"

The boy gulped and nodded his head unconvincingly, letting the dark black bags under his eyes show in the light of the candles.

"You sure, Fenton?" The second football player, Kwan, asked tilting his head as far to one side as he could get it. The boy stared, and tossed his head down on the table in front of him, face down. The teenagers around him blinked, and continued, nervously passing glances at the boy when they found time to.

"So can someone than explain to stupid over here what she missed in the contract?" Valerie huffed while fixing her newly placed headband.

Buck smiled. Oh, how he hated kids, "The rules are quite simple, as I was saying. First one to find out who the secret identity of the ghost boy is- wins!"

Danny Fenton, from the far back, chocked on his ice cube, "What?"

"Are the rules unclear, Mr. Fenton?" Buck asked while keeping his eyes closed.

Sam glared at the man from behind her coffee mug, "Why, pray tell," she said with complete concentration, "Did you choose all of us to be on this _show?_"

And with that, Buck lifted up his hat and smiled a big one, "That's the reality of it, my dear."

The goth girl mumbled, "reality my ass." And Mr. Dakens, without another word, flicked his hat back on his head and snapped his fingers, pointing towards the camera in the corner.

"The shows premiers live, just for your information. I'd start getting ready for the premiere in about," the hefty business man checked his watch, "twenty minutes."

He turned towards the door and left the teenagers sitting dumbfounded in their seats. Is was only Danny Fenton who leapt up out of his seat and chase the sly business man around the corner and out the door, letting it swing shut behind him, "Mr. Dakens," he laughed nervously as he caught up to his side, "can I resign?"

The man raised his eyebrow, but continued to walk, "Mr. Fenton, you signed a contract."

But the raven haired boy was confused, "Sir, I didn't sign any contract. It wasn't me." Buck stopped in his tracks and spun around on his heels to pace the boy sharply, there was a slight sharpness in his eyes.

From his suitcase, he whipped out a neat sheet of paper and waved it heavily in the boy's face, "Is this not your signature, young man?"

Confused, Danny Fenton stared down the paper for a long time. His signature was perfect; the messy writing that resembled Danny's lay right on the dotted line, but he was almost certain he didn't write it. He smiled nervously, "I don't remember—"

Buck interrupted, "You're not stupid, are you?"

The boy's face reddened with embarrassment, "I don't think—"

"Listen," Buck said, stuffing the paper with the signature away, "you do the show, you get a couple fans, and you might win the prize cash. There's nothing wrong with that. And yet you want to be taken off?"

"Please."

Buck smiled and than laughed, letting the boy think he was about to change his mind. His pulled out his watch from underneath his right sleeve and sighed, "Sorry, son, show starts in ten minutes, there's nothing I can do." And with that, he turned around again.

But the boy wasn't all too eager to give up his thoughts, "But, Mr. Dakens…"

The man spun around, sending his perfectly combed hair into a mess, "Listen, kid," he started, letting his face redden with complete rage, "my boss will have my ass if anything- and I mean _anything_- goes wrong with the show. Now I'm not about to let some teenage boy walk right off my set because he's got a little stage fright." Danny sunk lower on his feet, "Now, if you have nothing to loose, go for it. That is, unless, you're hiding something." He paused, let his face lighten to pink, and continued, "You're not _hiding_ anything, are you Mr. Fenton?"

The boy gulped, "N-n-no."

"Good," The man yelled, and he spun, for one of the last times that afternoon, on his heels and returned out the front door, "Mr. Fenton," he said as a last reminder, "my show starts now in eight minutes. You get your ass in there and make with the happy, got it?" Danny held his silence, but Buck rolled around on his feet and leaned nose to nose with the boy, "You understand me, right, because if you don't, I could sue you for all your worth. And, even though I doubt you're worth a _cent,_ I'll sue you anyways. Do I make myself clear?" The boy held his tongue and the producer headed for the door. Just as he grabbed the handle, he looked back and smiled, "I'd get out there if I were you," and he stepped out the door, "Oh, and Danny?"

Danny stopped just as he was about to pull himself up from the ground from where he'd fallen and looked up. Buck smiled deeply, "I'm keeping my eye on you, Mr. Fenton, there's no doubt about that one."

**Candeh- **Short. Live with it. Deal with it. Review and get more of it. I've got to take some photos tomorrow, so it might not be updated until I have time…sorry.

Peace.

Punk.

See yah.


	2. Girls with Bigger Beds

**Candeh- **Hello again. I'm actually not in a good mood right now, but I'm going out on a limb here to get this up and running so I don't procrastinate and put it off until later. Because later, as for me, never comes. But, I, of course, found time to respond to the first fifteen reviews I got…

**Phantomshadowdragon: **Yeah, that was the point, ha-ha-ha. But, I'm glad you hate him, because I hate him too and a world without a little hate would be kind of annoying, don't you think? Maybe I'm just saying this because I'm currently pissed off at my ex-friend, but, you know… hate can be a good thing sometimes.

Oh, and as for the signature, you're going to have to find that one out later on. ;

**Unlikely-To-Bear-It: **Whoa. It's the real ghost here- I haven't heard from you in forever. You don't have to redeem yourself, but thanks for reading this one. I do hope to hear from you more soon, though.

**Crazychick6692: **Thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying it.

**Fanfictionist: **Thank you, also. I'm really glad you enjoy it and I hope you enjoy this chapter even more.

**MajorDxSFanatic: **Like your name (me too), and thanks for reading. I'm really glad you enjoyed it.

**Ghostanimal: **Yeah, it's long, but originally I'd written it short and I was too lazy to write more until two or three days after that. So, that might be a few days old.

**Autmnycat23: **Thanks, I do use ass a lot, but only because it's the first chapter. Like, watch, in this one, I'll start going down the alphabet. Like, now, I'll use bitch quite often, or maybe boner or something to that sort. Then, next chapter, I'll use like crap, which is the only "C" word I can think of besides a rather foul one. And then "D" will be dick or something. But, yea, I've thought this out in a rather clever manner.

**The Poisoned Donut of DOOM: **Thanks, and I will. ;

**PPGBelle4: **Thanks. You know, I haven't exactly thought of school yet, but that's a good idea. Maybe, maybe not, maybe the cameras will follow them around when they go to school, like Laguna Beach, but unscripted.

**Majestic Moon: **Thanks, these ideas are really just given to me bad television. See? Who ever said TV is a bad thing?

**Angst Lover: **Hi! I'm sorry, you're name doesn't exactly ring any bells, but I'm sure if you remind me I'd remember. The thing you have to learn about me is that I'm getting old, and my memory is fading slowly.

**TexasDreamer01: **o kay! O kay! O kay! O kay! O kay! O kay! O kay! O kay! Ha! Thank you. I'm glad you like it so much. Ha, I'll update because I'm afraid you're really hyper and if I don't, you'll do something completely insane. Thanks, again. ;

**Egyptian Ghost Kitty: **Woo wee.

**Tincan: **Ha, hello! I can't believe I've never heard of you before. I'm so glad you're enjoying my fictions and thanks for reviewing on a lot of them.

**Nonasuki-chan: **Thanks, I'm really glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you'll like this chapter even more. I'm really happy about your review though, especially, because I've been feeling out of ideas lately and I really appreciate it when someone like you comes along, you have no idea. Hah, thanks again.

Mhmm… first fifteen, you're not in there, bitch? That's because you're number sixteen or seventeen or any number that happens to be higher that 15. I'm not talking to anyone specifically, because, at this point, I do only have 15 reviews, but still, that's it…all I'm doing is fifteen, as for now.

Oh, and whenever there's a bold with a character's name, it means that the character is talking to the camera. Like when the reality show star is put in front of a camera in a chair to say when they feel in private. That's that it is… thanks.

Uh…that's it, I guess. Once again, I am not in a good mood and if anything shows in the fiction, feel free to let me know.

The bitch's name's Briana, by the way.

**Chapter 2:**

Danny Fenton fell out into the open hall way just as he heard the loud yells of the many camera men rushing to install the hidden ones and get out of the house as quickly as possible. He caught sight of the last of them, flocking out like sheep as a shinny boot disappeared around out the front door.

_This is reality TV, Fenton, _the boy told himself bleakly before pulling himself up to his feet, _if they don't like something, and they'll tweak it. Nothing's going to happen- just tell yourself that, nothing's going to happen. _

And just when he'd began to calm himself down (completely stop his body from shaking entirely) there was a loud boom from across the house and he sunk lower into the floor, "This is reality TV, Fenton," he told himself out loud, "and they chose the perfect group to be in one."

"Stupid Bitch!" A loud yell came from across the hall and up the staircase just as Danny reached the first bedroom. He'd yanked open the door half afraid to look into it, and half curious. But he'd opened he's eyes and, instantly, he'd regretted it.

Paulina had her body thrown across the largest of the three beds in the first room. Her legs were flailing all over the place and, directly on top of her body, completely straddled as if she were riding a horse, sat Sam, yanking on her hair and whacking her upside the head with a rather hard pillow. "What the hell is going on?" He managed to ask, but it hadn't exactly pulled the dark haired girls off of one another. Dash, who had been staring with an outward smile, slid next to Danny gleefully. "Dash!" Danny exclaimed, backup just as a pillow came hurdling for his head, "what is going on?'

Dash's eyes flickered and he turned towards Danny quickly, "Don't, whatever you do, tell them to stop." And his smile widened as he turned back to the two wrestling girls.

Tucker, whose smile had been as big as the blonde's, turned to his friend trying desperately to cover it up. He couldn't however, and shrugged at his confused friend, "Sam want's the bed farthest away from Paulina and Val, but, apparently, so does Paulina."

Danny turned towards the two jocks, both drooling with complete satisfaction, "What's with these guys?"

Tucker rolled his eyes and pretended not to be interested in the wrestling girls. "Freaking horn dogs, I swear, man," and a pillow was sent hurdling across the room, smacking Tucker square on the cheek. He remained seated on the floor, however, unable to take his eyes off of them.

There was a sudden thud and Paulina was sent hurdling towards the ground like a rag doll. She lay there for a split second before pulling herself to her feet and staring back at the goth girl, who had just started to undo the covers and pull herself underneath them, "Ah," she said with a smile, "this is so comfortable, so much room in here."

**Paulina: **It's not that I couldn't take her. I mean, bitch was seriously going to get her ass whooped if it wasn't for my shoe. My shoe fell off and I reached under the bed to get it. Honestly. Damn bitch.

"You stupid girl," Paulina huffed and tossed herself on the smaller bed in the corner next to the third one, "My freaking shoe came off. Don't give yourself too much credit." Sam laughed, and rolled her eyes slowly. There was nothing more comfortable than winning a bed against a girl like Paulina.

"Why'd you stop?" Dash asked, and Sam sent a fourth pillow to his head, shutting him up. The teenagers sat in silence before the blonde jock blinked and than straightened himself out, "Well come on guys, and _girl_ if your counting Fentina, lets go see our room."

Tucker smiled, "I get the big bed!" But Dash was too quick to turn around and snarl to his face. Tucker chuckled, "Heh," he gulped, "that is, unless you don't want it." It was at that moment when a silent ringing came from the inside of Danny's front pocket and he pulled out a large cell phone. The others gasped.

"That's the most expensive phone there is!" Tucker said, his eyes gleaming, "You can hardly get that in the United States!" But the others ignored him and leaned in around Danny's shoulders.

"What's it say?" Valerie asked, trying to read the small print that the text message read. But Danny held it close to his face.

"It says: _Welcome to the show! You'll find an already prepared dinner downstairs and, get yourselves prepared to compete in tomorrow's first challenge. Get pleanty of sleep- you'll need it."_

**Candeh- **Review. ;


	3. As far as they know

**Candeh- **I'm supposed to be at the mall with my friends who are supposed to give a damn. And I'm supposed to be working on an English report on some country that I'm supposed to care about. But I'm in front of the computer, miles away from the nearest mall and my friends are at the movies seeing something totally gay. I'm not working on my English report either because I am so fed up with the English language that I swear I'm going to go insane.

I mean, who says you can't start a sentence with the word "and," or "but"? Or "or". Since when did someone announce that conjunctions were completely exempt from starting sentences and that it would be technically incorrect if you started using them as sentence starters? You can say it's always been a rule, or, get over it. But I can say, "You know what? Go to hell, you dumb ass." Because you, my friend, are falling under the pointless law. What is wrong with you? I don't know, you tell me.

And (take that America!) I promised someone I'd use a curse for every chapter counting up with the ABC's. Today, kiddies, were learning the "C" words. But, (point two) since I'm kind and won't use "the 'C' word that rhymes with hunt" I'll stick to 'crap'. As in the piece of crap English laws that marked me down.

Mmmnn. I'm loosing it.

Bad mood, over. Rant, over.

**Chapter 3-**

Two bright green eyes light up in the darkness as tall and slender Danny Fenton slid out of his bedroom, trying not to wake Dash or Kwan. From the empty green bed next to his, Danny cold see that Tucker had already found his escape out, but he had yet to accomplish the same. With a shivering foot, he tip-toed past on the colorful carpet and ducked behind a snoring Kwan's bedpost with a sigh of complete relief.

He poked his head up above the bed's footboard and watched the buff and burly body of Kwan heaved up with his hefty snoring and down as he exhaled out. The big football player rolled over to his side and kicked trapped in a deep comfortable sleep.

Next, the young raven haired boy pulled himself up from the ground and walked slowly across the carpet staring into his next challenge; Dash Baxter's bed lay right by the bedroom door. Danny sped fast through the distance from the two beds but, when he suddenly reached the last one, he froze, watching the large body of the blonde football star silently.

The first step relieved the boy and it didn't cause Dash to move or even make a sound, for that matter. He had gained full confidence and began to rush desperately across the carpet floor. It wasn't until, in full on blackness when he'd tripped over Dash's duffle bag that he'd lost his hopes on sneaking out of the room without being noticed. Dash Baxter, still not fully awake, yanked himself from the mattress and sat with a straight back, "Who's there?" He yelled. He received no answer but the chirping crickets outside and Danny's eyes caught sight of the red and blinking light of the cameras. He ducked quickly under the bedpost and held his breath. "You better answer me or I'll call the producers back in here."

Maybe because Danny himself had believed this threat, he meekly responded in a high pitched woman's voice, "Dash?" The football player froze and Danny spoke again. "Go back to bed." And, instantly, Dash fell backwards on to the bed in a deep sleep, leaving Danny Fenton free for the door.

He shut it quietly and turned to face two frowning ones. Sam Manson tapped his foot and whispered, "What took you so long?"

"Yeah!" Tucker Foley whispered with a hint of self pride, "It took me like two seconds."

Danny laughed silently, "You left a shoe behind." And from his back he handed his friend a red sneaker. Tucker took it blushing and chuckled as he stuffed it in his knapsack.

"I didn't think I needed it." He responded sheepishly and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, always easier with only one shoe," she playfully punched Tucker in the rubs and turned to the video camera hidden in the top corner of the living room. "Those things are everywhere, Danny."

Tucker lowered his voice so even Sam or Danny could barley hear him. "Yeah," he said without looking back at the camera, "how are we gonna talk without getting ourselves caught on recording?"

The three stood silently in the middle of the living room when Sam snapped her fingers together and pulled out a sheet of paper from behind her back. She handed each of the boys a pen and made her way to the couch with a huge smile across her face. She crossed her legs and wrapped the wool blanket over her pajamas before she lay the paper down in the middle of the desk and waved to the camera, smiling still.

_There,_ she wrote, _how brilliant am I?_

Tucker stared at the paper just as his friend pulled away and snatched it from the table, "Brilliant?" He coughed, "This was the most simple—"

But Danny kicked his leg and pointed to the pen in his hand sharply. Tucker smiled apologetically and wrote in green, _Sorry._

_Anyways,_ Sam wrote on the paper quickly, even with swift moving hands she wrote neat and tidy, _what'd 'Mr. Big producer' have to say about you on the show? Did you manage to get off somehow?_

_I didn't sign that contract._ Danny fell back on the couch he sat on as Tucker and Sam browsed over the note he'd written carefully.

"Holy crap, Danny!" Sam could help but find herself yelling to the others. But she whispered as she continued, "how'd they get your signature?"

Danny shook the paper and wrote again, _I don't know. Quit yelling, please?_

_Sorry._ Sam wrote.

Tucker stole the paper, _they're gonna find out who the Danny Phantom is!_

_It's alright,_ Sam continued feverishly, _Relax. Were the only ones who know and they can't get anything out of us. As far as they know we don't know a thing. That's why were on the show. The second it's over our names will be cleared. _

Both doors to the girl's and boy's bedroom instantly opened and Sam picked up the note and crumbled it into a tiny ball, tossing it into the waste basket below her.

**Candeh- **Short. Review. Sorry for the lack of 'crap'.


	4. Degrating On a Higher Level

**Candeh:** Okay, sinceI've got a new computer an it still doesnt have word on it, I've been left with texteditor and I'm making may way through by figuring it out anyways. Anyways, Xmas is in like three days, huh? I don't have to drive to Mammoth this year so, yesss, i can sit on my ass and watch my cousins fight over Xmas gifts.

**Druggie101** Yes, 101, not 102. Why? Eh, I don't know, just to lower your confidence little. Knock you donwn a couple pegs. But, that's not the point (Me knocking you down a couple of pegs and laughing to myself at how much of a persn you think you might be.) The point is, sweetie, that if you mess with Candy, you're not gonna win. So, while I sit here telling you the facts of life, you can type whatever the fuck you think necessary to me. Serisoly, humor me. It's honesty, completely degrating on your part. And, from now on since I don't think it's a secret to any of us, I'm gonna call you 'Faggot'. Not becasue I need to, but becasue you are a faggot. And when there's no denying someone's sexuality, then you must help them to overcome it. Later days, Whorehay.

Anyways, again, let me remind you I dont have a 'TAB' key or anything and i have no way to check spelling errors. Please don't remind me that I have spelling mistakes. I know I do. Kay? Thankss.

**Chapter 4**  
**Degrating on A higher level**

Dash Baxter stood infront of an old door with his hands behind his back. Though he had tried to keep it unnoticed that his body would not cease the shivering, it was completely noticeable to the teenagers around him and no one bothered to bother him about it. His blonde hair had been slicked back and he pressed down tightly on his teeth to keep them from chattering. He had gotten perfect sleep the night before, nonetheless, and he loathed the fact that he couldn't think of an excuse not to be where he was.

"What are we doing here?" Kwan's voice had come out of complete grayness and the eyes of his friends spotted him in his plaid pajamas and football teeshirt. He stood shaking along side Dash, but his body movement had remained not as noticeable. "I mean," he said calmly as he eyed th big wooden door they had been standing in front of, "there's a door, and then there's us. What are we soupposed to be doing?" He had asked a pretty good question, but recieved no answer. Around him, his friends stayed quiet.

Paulina, on the other hand, had been the only one shaking for a completely diffrent reason. Since she had mingled her way onto the show in the first place, she had been ever so exicted about learning more about Danny Phantom. And it wasn't more than expected when she was the first to loose her patience, "Where's Danny?" She asked about the grayness, "He's got the cell phone. He reads it, and tells us what to do."

Dash snickered in the corner, "And that's about all he does."

Sam, however, remained silent and completely calm. She too had remained in her pjamas, and she leaned aganist the door in a deep shade of purple bat slippers. "And what do you do, pencil dick?" She didn't move from her spot, only her eyes gased up and caught the football player lost for words.

He stuttered before defending himself, "Pencil?" he asked the Goth. ANd she nodded, leaning like she owned the place. And in a way she thought she had; she thoguht she had known everything about the place around her.

"Sweete, like you've even seen bare belly!"

"Whore." Sam said from her spot at the door and Paulina huffed before tuning on her heels and tiliting her head back to the wooden roof completely. She had become completely un out of comebacks, but she promised herself to think of more later.

"Where the hell is that kid?" Kwan asked, moving his sock covered feet across the floorboards, "We could have got a start a long time ago."

Tucker sighed, "A start at what?" He had been fiddling with his PDA over the time they had been standing arond and he was the one half dressed; h wore a dark olive jacket over yellow button down PJ's.

Sam rolled her eyes, "The first challenge. We got a message last night to 'be ready' and here we are." She paused, and loked him over, watching his face light up with the ligh from his had held computer, "I told you, you never pay attetntion."

Tucker smirked and half joking replied, "What?" Sam rolled her eyes, dismissing the joke and looking aorund.

"Danny?" She asked the roof of wood, "Come on, it's just the first challenge."

Dash chuckled, inailing before reacting fully, "What? He's oo scared to come down?"

Sam shot him an angry look, "Are you aware of how horrifying you look right now?" And she let her gase drop, and fly back to the celing again, leaving Dash looking over his shirtless body. "Danny!" Sam continued to call, "we've got to get going!" And just like that, the stairs around the teenage group rumbled and the voice the belonged to Danny Fenton hollered. He had lost his step comming down the stairs due to lack of sleep, and when he'd opened his eyes, he was at the bottom, twisted in an angle before the others.

Danny groaned beofre leaning backwards and looking up at Sam, who offered him a hand and yanked him back up to his feet. "Sorry," she appolgied to him, "I didn't even realise how late it was last night."

Paulina laughed, "So you _are_ getting some!"

"Shut up, ou dumb ass whore." And the young girl in the pink shorts shifted her weight on the floor and watched as Danny Fenton leaned aganist the wall, still half asleep.

Sam leaned in closer adn whipered in the raven haired boy's ear, "What's wrong with you?"

"After last night," Danny whispered tiredly, "I didn't exactly go back to sleep."

Sam gasped, "The cameras didn't see you, did they?" Dany shrugged, "Danny! You've got to be more careful!" Tucker walked over to the two of them and put his PDA away. He aised an eyebrow up at Sam, who shrugged and shook her head. "He had a little extra business last night."

Tucker stepped back, "Danny!"

Danny sighed, his eyes still shut and his head running, "It was just the Box Ghost, relax. Everything's _fine." And he sloched to the floor with a tired groan._

"Is he high?" Dash asked with a bit of a smile on his face. He couldn't help but notice the blood shot eyes and redness about his nose.

"He's not dammed high!" Sam shot, sitting next to Danny and whiping the cell phone from his hands.

"What's it say?" Paulina jumped, her tank top sleeve falling off her left shoulder making Sam pretend to gag.

"It says we have to go through the door right there." She said meekly, "That's it. Look for clues."

Dash rolled his eyes, "What if we don't find anything in there? I could last for days." Sam shrugged and Dash sighed, "Who's sending us those messages anyways?"

Pauina rolled her eyes, "Probablly that producer, Buck." And, since she had been convinced Buck had known something about the ghost boy, she looked up into once of the cameras and sweetly waved him a hello, "Hey there!"

Dash ignored his friend's stupidity and backed away slowly, "So, who's gonna open it?"

"Open what?"

"The door." And Paulina rushed over to it, kicking it open with her bare feet and disaperaing beyond the room. The others followed close, but with not as much enthusaim. Sam, Tucker, and Valerie remained crowed around Danny and helped him again to his feet.

"What's wrong with him?" Valerie asked, noticed a sligh cut along his cheek. It was a dry cut and looked like nothing, but the two around her remained utterly silent. She sighed, watching them help Danny into the next room and watch him slide his back down the wall, sitting half asleep aganist the wall.  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Valerie was sure she'd heard Tucker ask Sam quietly as she passed, but she ignored it and stopped infront of Dash, who sat with his legs sprawled out on a old chair in the corner. "Are you actually going to _do_ anything?" Dash started a responce, but she cut him off before he could conintue, "Besides sit here all day." Dash reculantly pulled himself up from the chair and backed away. He disapeared behind a stack of old books.

Paulina emerged from the dtack just as Dash dispered with a saddened face, "This is hopeless!" She tossed her hands up in the air restlessly, "And look!" SHe exended a long pink fngernail towards Danny in the corner, "He's just gonna sit there?"

Sam came to her friend's defense quickly, "He can hardly get up himself!"

"Well tell him to get more muscle like Danny _Phantom_!" Paulina shot, ignore Sam's slight chuckle.

"I will," Sam said with a smile, "if you get plastic surgery for you face. You look like freakin' Micheal Jackson already."

Paulina stopped chuckling and dreaming about the ghost she had been in search for and eyed Sam carefully, "What did you say?"

"Plastic surgey." Sam answered, moving her hand about her own face, "for your face area, sweetie." And before Sam knew it, a glass vase hurled across the room at her head. She dodged it easily, but it hit the ground next to Danny before shattering. "Nice going!" Sam called out, and Paulina stepped forwards with an angry look on her face.

"We've been here harldy two days and I'm already sick of you!" She pushed Sam at her shoulder, sending her falling back over boxes stacked high to the celing. They opened almos instantly, and out flew a black box, without any form of writting across it. Paulina bent down and opened the box, staring down on the board game that was a Ouija board. She blinked, staring down at the pictures about the board.

Danny Phantom's picture had been printed about the board, next to the letter around it. "Oh," she said with a bit of a squeel before Sam pulled herself up from the ground, "I guess it didn' take us _that_ long."

**Candeh:** I can't even tell if that was long or short because I don't have any way to tell, but you'll get a new chaper as soon as i get reviews. Kaythanks. 


	5. A Little Bit More Than Expected

**Candeh:** Hello again. I'm in a better mood than normal, probablly becasue Druggie 101 thinks he's has sex with other _people_, In fact, he's said he's slept with other _women_ with is even more humorous. Again, don't you hate it when people are unaware of their sexuality? I advise you to show him a tad bit of soupport, eh? 

**Druggie 101:** Please don't try to fool me. Besides the fact that you are, one hundred percent _gay_, I will have a litle pity on you and also pretend that sex dolls do count as women. And, my dear, you have no, absolutely no, idea how stupid you are making yourself. Besides the fact that you are a faggot that has yet to come out of the closet, you are completely not a threat to me. Again, Candeh always wins. Go jerk off with your pencil dick and pretend it's another woman. Then, come back, laugh a little to hide your insecurity, and tell me it actually was a woman. Go ahead and tell me I'm mean, and what an ass I am. Go ahead. I agree- I'm mean, and I'm a complete ass. But, I like it that way, and I LIKE that your so insecure about yourself and your sexuality. Go on, tell me how "Vanessa" was last night. I'll pretend to know you weren't dry humping your brother, or some under paid intern. **OH** And it's _especially_ funny how you said I'm funny looking. You have absolutely no idea what I look like. Plus, that was the comeback of a total faggot.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews. If you're wondering what they Oujia board is there for, all you've gotta do it read. But you'll never know what happens next unless you review. O, and it might be a little screwy (besides the fact that my comptuer is still as gay as Druggie101) I'm wachign South Park (the one where Cartman sings the "Kyle's Mom's A Bitch" song- ahah), and it's like 11:00 at night... ugg tireddd.

User responces at the end...

Oh, and it's 'e' and i have no idea what to use...

**Chapter 5****  
****A Little Bit More Than Expected**

Buck Dakens had been reviewing the files neatly on his desk when Isabella LeClaire, his new French assistant strolled in the room with a rather large smile clear across her face. When she reached his office with her bright lipstick smile, Buck couldn't help but seat himself propperly up in his chair and smile along with her; after all, she hadn't gotten the job because of her knowledge of production or show business. And even though Buck hadn't been especially pleased about Mrs. LeClaire's work, he deided to keep her around for a bit longer, at least until he grew bored.

"Oh, Monsieur," she stated with her eyes sparking a brillant blue, "vous la coutume croit les classements! ils sont allés la façon, la façon en haut" There was something about the way she said it that made Buck know it was good news; her finger pointed up so high he could have sworn it touched the celing. 

Without takng his gase off of the rambling French woman he picked up the phone and smiled through his teeth, "Haper?" He reconised the male assistant's voice the second it came on the phone, "Yeah. Get the translater in here. I think we've got good news!" 

**Sam Manson's POV:**

In this dark room of children I am the only human close to being an adult. They stand around the Oujia board like elementray schol chilren and they're eyes liht up with the board around them. "It's a Oujia Board, dumb ass!" I shout around the room while pulling myself from the ground 

I'm not quite happy about Paulina pushing me, but I promise myself I'll get her back later. _As for now,_I told myself with a rather large smile,_I'll just be happy making them feel like the complete idiots that they are._"You've never used one before, have you?" I start, and they look up at me with innocent eyes. 

"I'm not _stupid_," Paulina shouted, staring down the game board below her. She sighed a bit and turned up to me, ready to insult again, "Like you've ever used one, anyways." And she'd actually seemed a bit shocked when I began laughing. She crossed her hands over her chest and rolled her eyes, huffing. I don't know what her big supirse is, I've been using Oujia boards ever since I can remember.

"What's your big suprise?" I decide to ask her with a hint of a proud smile, "What part of 'Goth' don't you understand?"

She rolled her eyes again and held up the black board up to the air, touching it to my nose. "Well, than," she asked me with a toss of her long brunette hair, "What do you explain about Danny Phantom being on the cover of this one?" Even a tired Danny looked up from his spot on the ground and crawled over to see himself on the board next to him. He gapped at the picture of the shocked ghost.  
"How did they manage to get a snapshot of Danny Phantom?" Kwan asked around us. Apparently he had been completely obvlious to Paulina and Valerie's personal collections.

"I highly doubt it's at all difficult," Valerie chuckled and she peered down at the board with a bit of curisousity. "I guess we should do it." She said, not taking her eyes off of the picture.

"No," I couldnt help but object. "I don't think---"

Paulina chuckled from her spot on the ground and rolled here eyes blankly, "Of course you don't think!" She roared as she stared the goth up and down, "Buck and everyone here know you don't damn think!" And for the first time, they'd thought I'd shut my mouth, remaining silent. And at this point I knew that I couldn't talk myself out of this one, and neither could Tucker, which he himself had realized as well. But I turned to Danny with a bit of fear and spoke to him softly, "I don't think you're feeling too good."

Paulina froze and stared the tired boy over with a hint of suspicion. She curled her upper lip and watched as I shoved me way over to Danny, helping him off his feet and pushing him like a wagon out the door. "I'm starting to feel a lot better, actually." He moaned, trying to speak loud enough so the others in the room could hear him. Obviously, he had been as clueless to what the others had found as to everyone else.

"Danny," I whispered horsley, "Do you know wwhta that is?"

He shrugged kiddingly, "Shoots and Ladders?"

I roll my eyes and try not to laugh at his joke, "No, not freaking 'Shoots and Ladders!'" I resist the urge to slap him across the head, "Oujia Board, Danny."

"A what?" He froze, his shoulders going stiff, "But that's not--"

"Danny!" I manage to spit, "you gotta get where the cameras can't see you in like two seconds or your whole thing is going to be ruined!" And he stood frozen like a statue. "I can't explain what's gonna happen right now, I have no _idea_!"

His voice came as sort of a yelp, "Not one?!"

Paulina's voice emerged from the other room, "Hurry up, you two! We're starting!"

And, just like that, Danny raced down the stairs in a flash, disapearing behind the large and dark wall. I enter the room to find every sinle one of them, waiting impatiently around the board for me.

"What?" I ask them as I take a seat on the floor and gap at the picture of Danny. "You couldn't figure it out yourselfs?"

"We need a little help." Kwan managed to brave up, but he doesn't look at me; his gase is still fixated on the dark board.  
bR> "First," I say like it is some hard talent, "Put one of your hands on this!" I hold in my hands the triangle game peice. They do as they are told and look up to me. I huff, rolling my eyes and continue, "ask a damn question, we don't have all day!" They stand stupidly around in their circle and Paulina's voice, once again emerges from the spot around us.

"Do you know where the Ghost Boy is?" And, just like that, a dim green light shot out from the board and the eyes of Danny Phantom lit up, swallowing us in a sea of deep green. 

**Candeh:**review. Again, soupport for Druggie's sexuality? Thanks. 


	6. My Own Danny Dolly

**Candeh:** Okay! Okay! I give! I'll update this. Aha, actually thanks guys. I forgot about updating and must have thought you guys knew what happened already. Ops, sorry. Anyways, I promise, this will be updated the day its written and all that jazz.. anyways, one thing to say and than, you can read, review and yada yad yada. Though, I must admit I am highly disapointed in thelack of reviews on my "Detath Has A Color", and yet I presume it has something to do wih my little friend, LEHCandeh (my number one impersonator- oh my darlings, there's been so many). Anyway, please read it. I gureente you'll like it. But, honestly, 23 reviews with like five or so chapters up... ouch. Hah. Well, I'll get on with it than...

** LEHCandeh** I'm so flattered that your so in to me. It's like- another internet pshyco looking at my myspace page and hinting up with pickuplines. Except your pick up line involves, becoming the other person... :coughcrossdressermuchcough: Ah well, anyways, I hope Sally the Sex Dolly has been doing you right. You've got absolutely no humor. Anways, update your "I Farted" fiction. I'm so anxious to see how it ends. O, I'm on pins and needles.

Oh, and I'm so marvled by how much time you put in creating another pennanme just to rip me off. So... dramatic. O, I can just hear the music, can't you? Drama, drama, drama. I find this so entertaining. Totally, your biggest fan, sweetheart. Muwahs. Call me later, kay?

**Chapter 6**  
**TITLE HERE, CANDEH DONT FORGETTTT DAMN YOU**

Buck Dawkens, however, sat at the back of his seat with a grin. His french secretary had been "laid off" last week, and he smiled when his new more "compitent" secretary entered the room, her dark skin glowing and a hint of shine in her green eyes. And Buck had liked her so far; she wore her hair down most of the time, and her heels were as long as her skirts were short. "Buck Dawkens," he said to himself as he eyed the beautiful woman up and down, "You are on lucky man."

"And gettin' luckier!" She tossed him a pearly white smile and turned on her perky heels towards the completely black television. "I don't know if it's off or on, Mr. Dawkens," she replied blankly, "But you are going to be _swimming_ in cash!" 

Buck beamed. He'd really liked his new secretary for now. He'd made a good choice hiring her. "Perfect." There was a sudden knock on the open door and a leggy raven haired stood in it's place, casting a dark shadow on the other woman's along time with Mr. Money. Make that two good choices. 

"Buuckkky?" She called to him like a cow in the doorframe. "O there you are!" She huffed unnoticably at the taller woman in teh room. "I made you cookies." 

Buck brightened. "I love a woman that can cook." And the raven haired woman beamed. She kicked up her strappy heel and smirked, "There's chocolate chip."

The dark skinned girl grimanced, smirking towards her boss and muttering, "Bitch," under her breath towards her competition. The raven haired woman blinked, pulling a pink tray of perfeclty baked cookies from behind her back. Kiki Aberline tosseled her dark hair and smirked, thrusting her baked cookies forwards. "My speciality."

"You dummy," muttered the darker woman, "now I've gotta find myself a bakery." Baking was never her speciality.

"I hope you enjoy them, Mr. Dawkens." She brimmed, thrusting out her silicone chest and twirling her dakr hair around a long finger, "I made them special for you, Mr--" Kiki had just about jumped down her throat, he flashed them the sharp business man smile that screamed one thing to every woman he'd ever come in contact with- money.

"Ladies, ladies, _ladies_," He held his hands out, letting them graps the plate of cookies and wavering them about his nostril. He decided they smelt good enough, and setteled them down on his desk, ready to be eaten. The two ladies stoped dead in their bickering and turned to their boss.

"Yes, Mr. Dawkens?" The two of the girls turned, striking their famous poses. Kiki's skirt became suddedly shorter and her coworker's shirt lowered almost on command. Yes, the two had thought they had Mr. Dawkens pined down like a child. But they had only thought. The man lifted his legs and laned backwards in his chair with a long smirk.

"Call me Buck." And the two hustled their way out his office door, bitching about cookies and clothing, and the while as Buck let his smile drop and he opened his tray of cookies, peeling the wrapper off them like a greedy child. His eyes lit up and he bit his cookie just as he snatched the remote off his desk ad flickered on the live cmaeras from his latest hit show. He was completely astounded at what he saw.

Behind the tallest podum and ducking low so the cameras could not spot him, Daniel Fenton sat crouched on the floor, completely wild. He felt his stomache clench and the tight grip his had loosen suddendly. Besides the fact of the sudden fading he had begun to feel, he knew that his presence outside of the room with the others was drawing to a close. Around him, the room grew dark and he could either sence himself blacking out, or the sun fading away into the night. Which ever the casue, the bright and cheery room he was in dimmed, leaving him feeling sick and weary in the blackout. Danny blinked once the room had gone completely dark; nothingness, blackness. The shape of his hand was not clealy visible infront of his face. And the second he'd heard a raher girliy squeel from teh upstairs room, there was a bustling pain in his side, and he lost his balance. Danny Fenton stood, fading away before his very own eyes.

Buck saw nothing but darkness, and he felt a long chilliness running up his spine. He froze completely, and switched channels to the room that the other teenagers sat in. Once he saw they're faces, not completely swallowed by darkness, he relax, crossing his feet again and watching with a smirk. "You are a genius, Buck Dawkens," he said to himself, watching the oldest girl in pink cross her legs in her pink pajamas. "How do you do it?"

And he watched from his desk as the goth girl in black and purple gased at the green light purdruding from the glowing game board. He himself, rose a little on his seat to find the white gloves hand of a certain phantom emerge from the shadows. He pulled himself forwards, gaping at the television set. It was Paulina, who had noticed the bright ehite glow from behind the deserted boxes behind her. "Oh my!" She called from her spot on teh ground, staring at the limp body of her favorite ghost. "I knew it! Oh, Danny, you've come to see me!"

Buck couldn't help but notice Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley's sudden fear like a sharp kinve. He raised a brow, considering them slightly, and then turned back towards the camera, which had zoomed in up close to the mumbling and half consious ghost boy. He looked up, caught sight of the camera and blinked, ducking behind the empty boxes, sure the cameras we unable to capture him. And he was right, Buck mumbled, cursing at the cameras infront of him.

Sam Manson, carefully not to get caught by the cameras, ducked behind the box so no one noticed her, neither Buck Dawkens nor the others around her. "Danny," she whipered from behidn the carboard, "This is an Ouija Board." She watched Danny's weak glace and sighed. "You can't make yourself invisible!" Her voice cacked at her last word.

"How'd I get here?" His voice was half asleep and he blinked up at her confused.

"Do you not get it?" Sam seized him by the shoulders and shook him slowly. She met his glance for a split second and let her grip loosen. He was miffed, conpletely dased over and tired. But there was somthign in his eyes that ket her know that he was not completely there. "Danny?" she shook his shoulder slightly.

"Whah?" He respoinded like a tired boy that had lost his sleep.

"Danny?" And then it hit her. She had played these games before and she sighed as she stared at him with widening eyes. SHe opened her mouth, but she was soon inturrepted by the distraught face of Paulina, who had dropped her jaw at seeing Sam and her ghost boy behidn the boxes.

"Danny Phantom!" She said with a smile, trying to ignore Sam's presence. "Come over here with us." And, just like that, the white glow around Danny's body brightened and he pulled himself up on command and floated over to the middle of the circle of teenagers. His eyes widened once he got there and he stood floating in the middle, gaping at Sam who sat down helpless.

Buck Dawkens sat gaping at the television screen drooling. He watched, frozen at his spot like a statue. Paulina squeeled, sitting down corss legged as she blinked up at the ghost boy. "I knew it," she gleamed. "I friggen' _knew_ it!"

Dash smiled up at the ghost as well. He winked at the ghsot a beamed, "Hey man," there was a bit of nervousness in his voice, as if he were unsure about his words. "Uh, thanks man. Fenturn actually passed that fitness test." Paulina rasied an eyeborw and Dash smirked, "long story."

Danny lifted his hand, paying no attentnion to the teenagers below him. Something in his hand went completely stiff an he felt it hard to keep it moving. He stared crossed-eyed as he moved his fingers up and down like a bending board. "What's going on?" He wavered, sending his glace only towards Sam, who lowered her head and slyly pointed to Paulina. Danny blinked.

From the darkness, Valerie Grey opened her eyes. "Well, whoopdie doo, Paulina." The teenagers turned their heads to look at the dark teenager, expect for the ghost, who found his legs had become just as stiff.

"What the hell are you blabbing about?" Paulina shot back, turning away from her ghost idol adn glaring at Valerie with blasing eyes.

"Hmm," Valerie blinked, "you don't want to know I won't tell you." But there was something in her eyes that told the kids around her otherwise. She blinked up at the ghost, tossing him a sarcastic smile before smirking glamorously. "You have complete _control_ over our little friend. You found the box, you opened it. You're the only one he canc listen to..."

Paulina's face brightened, Buck Dawkens toppled off his chair, and Sam burried her head low in her lifted knees. Dany stood, flating above the gorund and gaping. He atched as Sam's face disapeared from veiw. He'd felt weak and bare infront of all his audience and the blinking lihts on the camera sent his nervs rising.

"Completely control?" Paulina set her eyes upon the ghost boy briming. "My own Danny Phantom dolly!" There was a large squeel about her and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, this is going to be fun."

**Candeh:** Ah, finally, eh. But anyways, please check out my other fiction as well ("The Color of Death") I gurentee you'll like it. Ahah. Thanks.

Oh, and by the way, for all you confused little ones. **LE CANDEH** is not me. He's an impersonator, but its pretty humorous. Check out his page (LEHCandeh) it's toally humours. Alright so... check out my other fiction. Thanks. :) 


End file.
